witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch Spring 4/Training
Like the games before it, Witch Spring 4 features a Training system that Moccamori can use to grow stronger.Official Naver blog post, https://cafe.naver.com/witchspring/33613[[User blog:DQueenie13/Production Notes: Witch Spring 4's Training System|Production Notes: Witch Spring 4's Training System]] (translation of the above Naver link) There are six exercises that Moccamori can train in and can raise up to Level 5. Each exercise raises certain stats, and raising the exercise level may unlock new skills. Every exercise level also requires more points to reach the next level. Overview * Moccamori has six exercises. From left to right: Fight Training (Fight), Running (Stamina), Muscle Training (Muscle), Meditation (Mind), Magic Power Release (Magic), and Magic Training (Magic Power). ** Note that on the stat screen, each exercise is labeled with the second name (the one in parenthesis), and Magic Training is listed between Muscle Training and Meditation. * Training efficiency has been added in WS4. Each training round lowers training efficiency, which lowers the amount of stats Moccamori can gain per round. ** Training cannot be performed under 20% efficiency. ** Training efficiency is restored by the following: *** Sleeping: +5% base, increases as HP and/or MP recovery amount increases *** Defeating enemies: +2% base, increases as your turn number increases (does not include Quick Hunt) *** Changing areas on the world map: +1% (includes teleportation) * Moccamori can gain bonus stats during training session. A higher training efficiency percentage yields a higher chance to gain bonus stats. It is also possible to gain no bonus stats. Different animations will play depending on whether bonus stats were gained or not. * Stats have a limit to the amount that can be gained per training round, not including bonus stats. ** HP/MP: +200 ** STR/MAG/DEF: +50 ** AGI: +14 * Even if an exercise level has been maxed, Moccamori can still train it. Exercises Upon selecting an exercise, the above menu will appear, detailing which stats will be raised and how much they will be raised by. On the bottom left is her current training efficiency, and on the bottom right is her current exercise level as well as the percentage to the next level. Fight Training Fight Training raises HP, STR, and AGI. Each level grants new Talon Attacks. * Bonus stat animation: Moccamori knocks Libro down and kicks him repeatedly while he begs for help. * No bonus: Moccamori falls to her knees, exhausted. Running Running raises Moccamori's HP and AGI. Each level boosts the amount of HP recovered after using Defense (Guard). The percent of HP recovered also depends on whether Moccamori was attacked by the time her turn comes up again. (To verify: Does HP recovery get affected if she's attacked but takes 0 damage?) * Bonus stat animation: Moccamori catches up to Libro, kicks him down, and beats him up. * No bonus: Moccamori falls to her knees, exhausted. Muscle Training Muscle training boosts HP, STR, and DEF. Each level reduces damage taken by a certain percentage; she has a constant damage reduction rate which is always applied, and it becomes even higher while Defending. * Bonus stat animation: When Moccamori boasts that the exercise is easy, Libro jumps on top of the boulder and tells her to try harder, causing her to throw the boulder (and Libro) against the wall. * No bonus: The boulder crushes Moccamori, much to her displeasure. Meditation Meditation boosts MP and MAG. Each level increases MP recovered by Defending and from Level 2 on, reduces the MP cost for anything that uses MP (spells, minion summoning, etc.) At Levels 3 and 5, she also gains new Defend skills. Minion costs listed in-game already factor in MP cost reduction from Meditation levels. * Bonus stat animation: Moccamori exclaims "Yes!" * No bonus: The ball of energy Moccamori formed explodes in Libro's face, and Moccamori comments that she should've concentrated harder with a bored expression. Magic Power Release Magic Power Releases boosts MP and MAG. Each level boosts the power of magic circles, and at the last level provides a new spell. * Bonus stat animation: The ball of light expands until it surges around the room, causing Libro to cower in fear. * No bonus: Moccamori falls to her knees, exhausted. Magic Training Magic Training boosts MP, MAG, and AGI. Each level grants new Magic Talon skills. * Bonus stat animation: Moccamori knocks Libro down and repeatedly blasts him with her magic shots. * No bonus: Moccamori falls to her knees, exhausted. References Category:WS4 Guides